Love
by Rais Haha
Summary: Kakashi suka sama Rin dan yakin bahwa Obito menyukai Rin. Apakah benar? Obikaka. Shonen-ai. Fic pertama di random Naruto


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kakashi milik Rais #dihajarKishimoto-sama

Summary : Kakashi suka sama Rin dan yakin bahwa Obito menyukai Rin. Apakah benar?

Warning : **Shonen-ai**, OOC, Typo(s)

Judul : **Love, a Naruto Fanfic**

.

* * *

**ACTION!**

* * *

**.**

Rambut perak mencuat melawan gravitasi, mata hitam legam yang selalu sayu, serta masker yang menutupi wajah. Minato gurunya. Obito dan Rin yang menjadi rekan se-timnya. Pastinya kita sudah akrab dengan ciri-ciri tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi?

Ya, Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi yang pintar, bahkan bisa dibilang jenius. Kakashi yang populer di kalangan cewek. Kakashi yang misterius karena selalu memakai masker. Tetapi, ada yang sadarkah bahwa dia menyukai seseorang? Siapakah gerangan orang yang beruntung itu? Dia adalah Obito-eh, maksud saya Rin. Kalau Obito adalah saingannya-sekaligus sahabat yang Kakashi pun tak mau mengakuinya.

Perasaan sukanya muncul sejak Kakashi diobati oleh Rin pada saat misi pertama mereka. Misi rank-D yang diberi Hokage ke 3. Tugasnya adalah untuk mencari seekor kucing belang yang lari dari majikan gendutnya. Sebenarnya Kakashi terluka bukan karena si kucing yang melarikan diri ataupun mencakarnya. Tetapi Kakashi terluka karena dia dijitak Minato akibat membaca buku, bukannya membantu menangkap si kucing yang malang. Parahnya, buku tersebut milik Minato yang dianggap hilang dan isinya yang echi-echi. Duh, mesum deh kalian berdua.

* * *

.

Sektor 7, 8.30 am (WNH)

"Maaf ya, hari ini aku tidak bisa latihan. Karena rumah sakit membutuhkanku," seru Rin sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat.

"Yah, gak seru dong! Masa aku harus sendirian bersama si penerus Hatake sialan ini?" gerutu Obito sambil menkerucutkan mulutnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Obito, mereka harus berlatih berdua. Tanpa Rin dan sensei-nya. Sensei mereka dipanggil hokage secara mendadak. Juga memakan waktu yang lama.

"Bukankah itu seharusnya menjadi kalimatku? Kenapa aku harus berlatih dengan Uchiha cengeng ini? Padahal lebih baik membaca buku milik sensei," timpal Kakashi sambil menunjukkan buku yang dimaksudnya. Icha Icha Paradise karangan Jiraya.

"HUWA, BUANG BUKU LAKNAT ITU!"

"KEMBALIK-"

BYUUUUR

Buku yang Kakashi pegang dilempar Obito menuju sungai terdekat. Sungai tersebut beraliran deras. Sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk Kakashi ambil. Akhirnya Kakashi dan Obito bertengkar yang dilerai Rin. Setelah berhasil melerai, Rin pergi menuju rumah sakit di Konoha.

"Cih, Kuso!"

* * *

.

Sektor 7, 5.30 pm (WNH)

Kakashi sudah bersiap-siap akan pulang. Kakashi sungguh lelah setelah sparring dengan sang Uchiha. '_Mungkin berbaring sebentar tak apa,_' pikirannya menerawang.

Obito adalah saingannya. Kakashi percaya jika Obito jatuh hati kepada gadis idamannya itu. Dari tatapan matanya saja, rasa suka tersebut terlihat jelas. Bagai buku yang terbuka. Tapi, masih ada sedikit noda di buku itu yang mengganjal hati. Kakashi tidak yakin. Ah, tumben sekali Hatake yang satu ini tidak yakin kepada pemikirannya sendiri. Dia ingin bertanya langsung kepada si Uchiha. Ego-nya saja kalah untuk mengurung pertanyaan tidak berguna yang akan diutarakannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?" tanya-yang lebih tepatnya tegas Kakashi. Mereka baru saja selesai sparring. Kakashi sedang melihat langit sambil menunggu sang uchiha cengeng itu membereskan barang-barangnya. Hitung-hitung istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga.

"Menyukai siapa?" bales tanya Obito sambil memalingkan wajahnya sehingga dia bisa melihat si penanya sedang bergoler di hamparan rumput luas. Terlihat semburat merah mewarnai pipinya.

"Rin," jawab Kakashi masih tetap memandang langit yang berangsur-angsur gelap.

"..." Obito tidak menjawabnya. Kembali fokus untuk membereskan barang-barangnya walau agak kasar. Setelah memikirkan kata apa yang cocok, dia berkata, "Kau salah besar, Teme."

"Hah?" Kakashi bingung. Bukankah jelas jika Obito menyukai Rin? _'Kalau begitu, siapa yang dia sukai?'_

Sedetik kemudian, Obito sudah ada di depannya sambil mencondongkan mukanya ke depan muka Kakashi yang sudah terlepas dari Masker hitam legam. Dia duduk di atas tubuh Kakashi yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Batang hidungnya mengenai hidung Kakashi. Beberapa centimeter lagi bibir Obito mengecup bibir merah Kakashi. Sungguh pemandangan yang 'indah'.

"Kalau aku suka kau, gimana, Teme?"

Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kakashi bahwa Obito menyukainya. Kakashi hanya dapat terdiam mendengarnya. Dia memang menyukai Rin. Tetapi, mengapa dia deg-deg-an melihat wajah Obito yang berjarak sempit di depannya?

.

* * *

**CUT!**

* * *

**.**

Ok, ini OneShoot geje serta labil buatan Rais yang pendek abis. Perasaan Kakashi jadi kayak lemah. Trus, Obitonya kayak... gimana gitu. Maafkan Rais, para sensei, sempai, dan readers terhormat. Ini fic pertama yaoi di random Naruto milik Rais sih. Hehe.

Daaaaaan, saia sudah kepikiran ingin membuat LuZo di random One Piece. #readers: _'Kalo mo buat ya sono!'_

Kritik, saran, dan flame-asal tidak ngeflame pairingnya, saia terima.


End file.
